


Mischief Making Extra Class (and you still don't see)

by Rabentochter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorkable, Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Courtship, Declarations Of Love, Flirting, Friendship, Frostiron Bingo Round 1, Happy Ending, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Is A Little Shit, M/M, Matchmaker Clint Barton, Mischief, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony was sure that Clint was having fever; because why else would he think that Loki wanted something fromTony.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 341





	Mischief Making Extra Class (and you still don't see)

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the square: **I3 - Clint Barton (Character)** for the Frostiron Bingo 👀

Clint had a fever. That was all Tony could think of when the team’s archer was sitting at the team table for a team meeting. There were so many ‘team’s in that one sentence, it was no wonder that Tony did feel a bit suffocated by this _team_. But _still_ –

“So you’re saying,” Natasha, amused, from the side lines, sipping on her coffee. “That in order to make Loki stop with his extra mischief, we should throw Tony at him?”

“Yes.” Clint nodded.

Tony blinked.

“C’mon, I don’t have the _patience_ to deal with another round of radioactive dogs.”

“Those weren’t dogs.” That was Thor. “That was a rare breed from Vanaheim.”

“Dogs,” Clint summarised. “Just not from this world. But dogs.”

“No, Vanaheim’scher dogs,” Tony threw in before he knocked his coffee back. “Listen, dude. That’s a nice idea and all but - _are you serious_?”

“Yes. Deadly.” Clint’s brows shot up. “C’mon Tony. Even _I’ll_ admit that Loki’s a pretty looking dude. You can just ask him out for a date the next time you’re not flirting.”

“We are _not_ flirting.”

“You aren’t?” Clint frowned. “I thought you _were_. You’re winking at him, ogling his ass, and are pulling his pigtails all the time.”

“I’m not.” Tony squinted at the archer. “Well, I’m doing the winking and ogling-“ He threw a glance at Thor but he was thankfully, covering his ears and staring at the ceiling. Great dude, best friend. Someone who did _not_ throw him at the wolves. Or at Loki, in this case.

Tony did not like where this was going. He thought they were having a _team discussion_ about Loki’s getting more and more ridiculous plots and how they could prepare for the next couple of crazy ideas the good ol’ bag of cats was going to throw at them.

Last time it had been the radioactive dogs from Vanaheim, before that it were frogs rolling down the streets and puking out sweets which made people vomit _flowers_. Loki took pictures of that and claimed that, “ _HANAHAKI IS REAL_ ” which made a few people quite happy and there were now arts of the Avengers, vomiting flowers.

Not that they had eaten the candies. Only Clint and Tony had done so for the _G_ _reater Good and for the children_ , so yeah. It had been weird but also very amusing and Loki had made sure to give both a bowl they could collect their flowers in. Amazing experience, Tony wouldn’t recommend it to anybody who did not understand a bit of fun.

There had also been this incident where Loki had handed out cats to elder ladies, claiming they needed their protectors and in the meantime, Doom had attacked banks, _aided by electronic mice_ which had been eaten and destroyed by said cats later, the Avengers had gone off to find Hulk who _loved cats_ and wanted to pet them all.

Before that Loki announced that Wednesday and Thursday were horrible inventions – it had made Thor groan and later, _all_ the Avengers when they found out _why_ Loki thought so – and decreed, that to lighten up these days there needed to be cookies for free. Good cookies. The smaller businesses got paid handsomely, as Tony later learnt by Pepper because _Stark Industries_ had footed the bills. Of course nobody knew how _that_ had happened but cookies –

Yeah.

Oh, and there was also this one time where Loki decided to honour Fridays and sent the Avengers fake alarm messages so that they _had to split_ and run to schools and were attacked there by eagerly awaiting children and teenagers, waiting to get a snapshot with their idols.

Horrible.

Loki had brought them cake and coffee as not to lose their dampened spirits and yeah. At least Amora _had_ tried to attack one school? At nine in the evening? That counted, right?

“Why would you think that _me_ asking Loki out for a date would help him, though?”

“Because he _likes you_.” Clint groaned and buried his head in his hands. “Am I really the only one who sees that? You can’t tell me that’s the truth.”

It was Steve who came to Tony’s rescue. “I think that you are the only one who notices that, Clint.”

“Thanks, Cap.” Tony applauded him, using for that only his little fingers. More fingers would require more effort and Cap had to earn that first.

After all, _he_ was the one who suggested to have Hulk throw Iron Man at Loki on their last mission. Tony did _in fact_ not enjoy to being tossed around like a toy even when Loki had caught him and rambled something about them “now sharing an experience” and –

“He’s not wrong.”

“Bruce!” Tony stared at his science bro, feeling betrayed.

“Listen, Tony.” Bruce sighed and Tony _felt that,_ yes, he did. Deep inside of him he also wanted to sigh at his fate and why he was here and not on some beach for a weekend and relaxing. Just, far away from his team.

“Loki focuses on you whenever he can. He _never_ interacts with any of us like he does with you. He’s around you more often than _Thor_. How can you be so blind?”

“No, no.” Tony shook his head. “How can you be so _delusional_ , that’s what makes me wonder. Brucie, you’re a scientist! Where’s the empiric proof, the evidence? Observation does not count as long as it’s not-“

Bruce gave him a note with an unreadable look.

“-written down.” Tony stared at the note. Glanced back up to his friend. “Did you just write me a note in _Loki’s name,_ asking me out for a _date_?”

“I did, yes.”

“ _Why_?” He really didn’t understand.

“Because he has a giant crush on you, Tony. And you should tick the right box there, preferably “yes” and give it to Loki next time you see him.”

“Why in _Einstein’s name_ would I want to ask him out?”

“ _Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyy_.” Clint groaned and resurfaced from his hands, staring at him in what could only be described as “Desperation a lá Clint Barton.”

“ _Cliiiiiint_.” Tony rolled his eyes. “What is it, huh?”

“You’re _protesting._ And that not in an amount that is acceptable. You’re just …” Clint shook his head and then returned to his stare of eternal despair and grabbed Natasha’s coffee. “Protesting. All the time. And when you’re not protesting, you’re _complaining_ about Loki. Nobody does that. Not in the amount as you do. Are you even aware that “Loki” and “horns” are the most frequent words you use? Straight after _fuck_? Which also should give you some clue.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is.”

“No.”

“Tony, you’re gay and want Loki.” Clint tilted his head. “Accept it, take the guy out for a drink so that we all can get a bit more sleep and you do whatever you do on a date, I do not want _any details_. Just live and have fun in the knowledge that the Avengers support you on your mission.”

“I did not accept this mission.”

JARVIS chose that opportunity to play the soundtrack from Mission: Impossible.

“Traitor,” Tony mumbled and the music got a few notches louder.

“Tony,” Natasha, soft and alluring, “it’s okay to want a villain.”

“I was honestly thinking you were going to say, ‘it’s okay to be gay’.”

“I was thinking of it but since you’re _you,_ I didn’t think it was necessary to say.”

“That’s true.” Tony’s eyes fell on the piece of paper. It was the simple " **Do you want to go on a date with me?"** Message, below two boxes. One with " **No"** , the other with " **Yes!!!! 2** Never let it be said that Bruce wasn’t a big enthusiast and romantic at heart.

“The worst that could happen is that the date doesn’t happen.”

Tony rolled his eyes at that. “Oh, really? Not that he’s going to slit me up afterwards?”

“I wouldn’t slit you up.”

Tony might have yelled at that when the velvet voice spoke up _directly next to his ear_.

“Hello Anthony,” Loki purred and snatched the note from his hands. “Aw, you didn’t choose yet?” He pouted and sat down on the table, looking for some reason still very regal and arrogant and –

_Handsome_.

Tony blinked at that. Yes, so Loki _was_ handsome, he wasn’t blind. And he had checked the villain – if you even could call him that – in between when he had the time.

“It’s not like I had the time yet.”

“You’re right.” Clint, from the side. “This is also why we’ll be leaving – yes, including you _, Cap_ – and you both can have your peace from us.” He passed Tony and petted Loki’s shoulder in passing. Tony’s eyebrow shot up at that. “Honestly man. So much patience and the idiot still wouldn’t have gotten it through his skull if not for us spelling it out for him today.”

“Are you sure he understood it though?” Loki’s eyes were glinting in mirth. “He looks way too shocked, still.”

“Were you listening in the _entire time?”_

Loki nodded. “Agent Barton kept me informed of what was going on and gave a good idea for when I could appear _dramatically_.” He winked at Tony. “Since you love dramatic entrances so much.”

“Awww,” Tony cooed, “only the best for me?”

“Indeed.” Loki’s voice was soft and his eyes were set on Tony. It took him back, seeing that tender expression on Loki’s face; it made him look more open and approachable, his whole stance less arrogant and more inviting.

Tony couldn’t stop _looking_ , the transformation of Loki before him held him in his ban for a few moments before he told himself to _stop_.

“So you _were_ flirting with me?” he asked quietly.

“Yes.” Loki cleared his throat. “Not from the beginning on though. That was just banter from my side but I got curious about you. And –“

“When?”

“Beg your pardon?” Loki blinked.

“When did the banter change to flirting for you?” Tony chuckled nervously. “Look, apparently my team thinks I want something from you and are probably correct in thinking that you want something from _me_ and this is all quite sudden so –“

“I understand.” Loki lit the paper up in between his fingers.

Tony gaped at that. _What was Loki doing now?_ He thought Loki wanted them to go on a date –

The Trickster jumped up from the table and straightened his outfit, flicked a few dust corns away before he faced Tony once more.

“Anthony Edward Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, and a man with an amazing humour,” Loki started and Tony’s heart _might_ have started to beat a few tads faster at that, “would you allow me to court you. To show you that I am serious in my advances and wish for nothing more than to be at your side for the years to come and share in the luck of being a trusted man to you. Let me earn the privilege of protecting your back when a villain attacks and tries to end you. To taste your lips eventually when you feel comfortable enough around me, even when that might take days, weeks, _months_ ; it does not matter, not when I can ease my mind in the knowledge that I might one day –“

“Loki,” Tony cut him off in a chocked voice. This was _more_ than he ever thought someone ever say to him. And Loki’s voice was a tender spell, weaved out of _love_ because Tony couldn’t put another name to it; it was the medicine to his often pounding headaches and he couldn’t –

Shock. He was experiencing shock, for sure.

“Do you allow me the honour of courting you?” Loki asked in the same tender voice from before but now Tony could hear a faint tremble in it, underlaying and maybe Tony wouldn’t have noticed at any other day but how _could he not_? Not now, when Loki was so _fucking charming_ and surprising and _when_ had anybody ever wanted to _court him_? Normally it was Tony who ‘courted’ not the other way around.

Tony nodded. “Yes. I’d love to.” He really did. Before that, he would have gone with Loki on a date probably but more so that he could say he _had done it_ than anything else. He had _no proof_ of what Loki and his team were claiming but –

He trusted his gut and that told him Loki wasn’t lying here and the smile on Loki’s face, the happiness that radiated from him like the yellow glow from the dogs of Vanaheim, Tony was sure that he’d made the right decision there.


End file.
